


Tumblr Requests/Short Kink Meme Fills

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic, M/M, idk - Freeform, legend kind of thing, offscreen major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I will post all the fills from my tumblr, and my shorter kink meme fills.<br/>Warnings for specific chapters will be below.</p><p>1. Gandalf blames himself for Bilbo's condition after Thorin's death. Warning- Offscreen Major Character Death<br/>2. Thorin awaits Bilbo's arrival in Valinor<br/>3. Kid!Fili and Kili have a tickle fight, much to the exasperation of Dis<br/>4. Bilbo asks Thorin to braid his hair, not knowing the dwarven double meaning of it<br/>5. Gandalf is protective of Merry and Pippin because of what happened to Fili and Kili- Offscreen Major Character Death<br/>6. Bilbo wakes up a little too close to Thorin<br/>7. The Legend of the House on the Slope<br/>8. Bilbo explains to Frodo why he never married. Warning- Offscreen Major Character Death<br/>9. Bilbo sleeps alone. Warning- Offscreen Major Character Death</p><p>More characters/relationships/tags will be added as I go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It broke Gandalf’s heart to see the normally cheerful Halfling so quiet and sad. The entire journey home, he had hardly spoken a word, and Gandalf knew he was still grieving for Thorin’s death. He saw how Bilbo stayed in Bag-End and wouldn’t answer the door. He noticed the little things that Bilbo had taken to remind himself of the lover he had lost—the key to the secret entrance and a bead from Thorin’s hair. He saw that Bilbo wore Thorin’s gift to him—the mithril shirt—every day. It hurt him to know that he was the cause of Bilbo’s anguish. If he hadn’t brought the dwarves to Bilbo, hadn’t made Bilbo go on the quest… None of this would have happened. Bilbo would still be a normal, cheerful hobbit, living in his hobbit-hole, enjoying the things that most hobbits enjoy. He should have been eating seven meals a day, throwing parties, and giving and receiving gifts, not moping around and staring at the portrait he had found of Thorin and his nephews.

_It was his destiny_ , Gandalf thought, attempting to justify his actions to himself. _Destiny is a horrible thing. You of all people should know that._


	2. Chapter 2

The day Thorin had waited for for nearly eighty years had finally come.

The last ship had sailed from Middle-earth, with the love of his life aboard it.

The ship had been sighted this morning, still just a speck on the horizon, but a speck was more than he had had for the longest time.

Thorin wasn’t complaining—a lifetime of waiting was a small price to pay for eternity together—but still he was impatient to see his hobbit again. He and his nephews had waited patiently as the rest of their company—along with others they knew and some who had joined their extended family later—arrived, but now Thorin was done with waiting patiently. The waiting would be over today.

Excited shouts broke him out of his reverie. “Uncle! They’re almost here!” shouted Kili. “Let’s go down to the docks!”

Thorin smiled at his two nephews, who despite technically being nearly one hundred and sixty, still acted like children. “I think we’ve had to wait for long enough, don’t you?”

Fili and Kili raced to the docks, trailing Thorin behind them. The ship was still a ways off, but it was close enough to almost make out the faces aboard.

Thorin could just barely see Bilbo, waiting at the prow of the ship. Meanwhile, Fili and Kili were practically bouncing with excitement.

“Calm down—jumping around isn’t going to make them get here any faster.”

“Don’t act like you aren’t just as excited as we are, Uncle. You won’t admit it, but I bet you’re jumping on the inside too!” said Kili.

Thorin rolled his eyes and turned back to face the approaching ship, but didn’t deny Kili’s accusation.

A few long hours later, the ship docked and Thorin suddenly found himself with an armful of hobbit.

“I missed you so much,” said Bilbo. “I thought about you every day.”

“As did I,” said Thorin. “The wait is over now. Nothing can ever separate us again.”

“Excuse me,” said Fili. “You aren’t the only two who haven’t seen each other in eighty years.”

Bilbo broke away from Thorin, smiling. “I assume you two are causing just as much trouble as you used to?”

“They’ll never stop,” muttered Thorin.

“Nevertheless, I’ve missed you two also,” Bilbo said, pulling both Fili and Kili into a hug.

Before Bilbo released them, Fili whispered in his ear. “We’d be honored to have you as an uncle, if Thorin ever gets up the courage to ask you.”

Bilbo flushed and nodded. “I will wait for him—after all, we have all eternity together now.”

And all eternity they spent together


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Kili and Fili have a tickle fight

“Why does he have to practice on me?” whined Kili.

“There’s no one else for him to practice on,” said Dis. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stop whining and sit quietly, because I’m not changing my mind.”

Kili sighed and settled down as Fili began practicing the new braid he’d learned from Dis.

“No tickling,” said Dis, hoping to preempt what would inevitably turn into a tickle fight. “Kili, the more still you sit, the sooner it will be over.”

“He’s pulling my hair though,” said Kili.

“Fili, stop.”

“Yes, momma.”

Fili, of course proceeded to poke Kili at every chance he got, provoking a yelp from Kili each and every time.

“Momma! He won’t stop poking me!”

Dis, resigned to the fate of the entire event becoming war, said “Poke him back, then!”

“Ow! I didn’t poke you that hard!”

“Oh well,”

“You won’t be saying oh well when I start tickling you!”

“No! No tickling!” squealed Kili.

“Too late!”

Dis sighed. No matter how mundane the task, her sons always somehow managed to turn it into a game—and they were worse when their uncles were around. A bunch of children, the lot of them.

Looking back over to Fili and Kili, their play-fight had moved on from just tickling to wrestling. Even though Kili was much smaller than Fili, Kili had managed to pin him down, and was cackling maniacally—until suddenly Fili pushed him off and the roles were reversed.

“That’s enough, now.”

“But momma,”

“No buts. You’re lucky you got out of the rest of your lessons. And if it’s absolutely necessary to roughhouse, do it outside. You’ll break something in here.”

They ran cheering outside, and promptly began another wrestling match.


	4. Chapter 4

“Will you braid my hair?” asked Bilbo.

Thorin almost choked on the food he was eating. “Excuse me?”

“I want you to braid my hair. It gets in the way and you’ve said braiding is a sign of affection.”

Thorin glared at the other dwarves of the company, who were almost all smirking or failing miserably at concealing their laughter. “I need to talk to you in private for a moment.”

Bilbo looked confused, but followed Thorin until they were out of earshot of the company.

“Was it really necessary to ask that in front of the entire company?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo’s look of confusion grew. “What is the issue with asking you in front of the company?”

Thorin sighed. “You don’t know what it means, do you?”

“No, I don’t, but I can assure you I meant what I said, not whatever it means to dwarves.”

“We usually say that to indicate we want to share a bed with our intended.”

“Oh,” said Bilbo. “Well. I—umm.”

“It’s fine. You can’t be expected to know things like this.”

“I still feel bad. And the rest of the company, they think—“

“Yes, but I’ll deal with them.”

“I’m sorry, Thorin.”

“It’s okay, Bilbo,” said Thorin, pulling the hobbit and gently kissing the top of his head, half-wishing that he could take what the hobbit said seriously.

“But you will braid my hair, right? I’m serious about it getting in my eyes.”

Thorin chuckled. “Of course I will.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this post: http://fellowship-of-the-superwholock.tumblr.com/post/44581375889/the-wholocked-mutant-potterhead-zeesmuse

Watching the two young hobbits play with Boromir, Gandalf was once again struck again by how similar they were to a certain pair of dwarf princes he had once known. He hadn't wanted to bring them on the quest because of this--for fear the sam fate would befall them that robbed the sister-sons of Thorin Oakenshield of the life they could have had--for fear he wouldn't be able to save them once again. He would never forgive himself if he were responsible for the deaths of two more so young.

It was understandable to be reminded of Fili and Kili by Merry and Pippin--the four were shockingly similar. They bring light and smiles, even in the darkest of times, always joking and playing--even when they shouldn't be.

No matter how little he let on, it hurt Gandalf to see this--it reminded him of how he had failed to save Fili and Kili, and how the same fate could happen to Merry and Pippin.

However, there was one thing he knew.

He would do everything in his power to defend these two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based loosely on this drawing by kaciart  
> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/44258999664  
> Bilbo wakes up a little too close to Thorin.

During the many cold nights on the journey to Erebor, the dwarves and hobbit of the company often had to share bedrolls for warmth. Bilbo and Thorin, however, were left with no one to sleep with, as most of the dwarves slept with their respective brothers or cousins—so, with no small amount of grousing by both of them, they agreed to share a bedroll (though both of them were secretly happy about it—not that they would ever admit it).

There was never anything said about it, until one morning Bilbo woke up with his back pressed up against Thorin’s front and Thorin’s arm around his middle. Before he was completely awake, he moved even closer, and then he opened his eyes and realized exactly _who_ he was cuddling with.

“What are you doing, Halfling?” Thorin asked.

 _“Me_? That’s your hand that found its way around my middle!” Bilbo exclaimed indignantly.

“It is you who moved closer,” said Thorin.

“Just—we never speak of this again, agreed?” asked Bilbo.

“Agreed,” said Thorin.

They thought that would be the end of it, and though each had liked it (though they wouldn’t admit it, even to themselves) they never spoke of it—but it continued.

More and more they would wake up, just a little too close, or with Thorin’s hand on Bilbo’s hip, or nearly nose to nose.

They agreed that they would never speak of what their bodies did as they slept (though sometimes they might not have been _completely_ asleep), and they never did. They ignored it, and both were secretly sad when it was warm enough for it not to be necessary to sleep together, though they put on a front of being relieved.

They continued to sleep near each other almost subconsciously—not nearly as close as they were, but close.

When they retook Erebor, after the Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo opted to stay in Erebor with the dwarves who had become more like family than his blood family ever was (and for one who was a little more than family).

Thorin and Bilbo weren’t on the best of terms after the debacle with the Arkenstone, but they both made excuses to be near each other. Thorin gave Bilbo the room next to his, claiming it was for his ‘valiant deeds on the quest.’ They would make up excuses to go by wherever the other one happened be, though never saying anything to the other for fear of rejection.

As the nights went by, it got harder and harder for Bilbo to sleep, and he missed the warmth of Thorin more and more. One night, he gave up trying to sleep in favor of going to the kitchens for a snack, hoping no one would be awake.

Just as he slipped out of his room, he heard the door to Thorin’s room click open. He froze.

“Oh. I didn’t think anyone would be awake,” Bilbo said.

“I couldn’t sleep. I was going to do some exercises,” said Thorin.

“I was going to down to the kitchens to get a snack,” said Bilbo.

“Would you—like me to accompany you?”

“Oh—er, I guess,” said Bilbo.

“If you would prefer to be alone, I understand,”

“Oh! No, it’s fine.”

“Shall we go, then?”

When they reached the kitchens, they were both slightly relieved that they were empty.

“Would you like me to make you some food?” asked Bilbo. “I was just going to eat one of the seed-cakes Bombur made yesterday, but I can fix you something, if you’d like…”

“I’m fine,” said Thorin.

“Are you quite sure? There are extra cakes, or—“

“I’m not hungry.”

Bilbo quietly got his seed-cake before going to at the small table the cooks used, where Thorin was already sitting, his mind racing the whole time to find an excuse to stay longer.

Little did he know, Thorin’s mind was doing the same.

They tried to make small talk, but both fell silent shortly.

“I suppose we should go back to our rooms?” asked Bilbo, after finishing his food. “It is quite late.”

“I suppose we should,” said Thorin. “I hope you will sleep better now.”

They made their way slowly back to their room, each taking care to stall as much as possible.

Just before going back into his room, Bilbo paused. “Thorin, I—“ he began, at the same time Thorin said “Bilbo—“

“You go first,” Thorin said.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep.”

Thorin saw the opportunity Bilbo was offering him and jumped at it. “Maybe there is a problem with the bed linens? I think you should stay in my chambers until I can get someone to fix it.”

Bilbo smiled. “I think I would like that.”

Thorin’s bed was much larger than what they had been used to, and it made for no shortage of awkwardness as Thorin settled on one side and Bilbo the other.

After a few minutes of unsettling silence, Thorin gathered up his courage and made the leap, reaching out and pulling Bilbo closer to him, like they had slept on the quest. Bilbo smiled and turned towards him, pushing his head under Thorin’s chin.

“Why did we ever stop this?” Bilbo asked.

“I don’t know—all I know is that we’ll never stop again, not if I have anything to do with it.”

**

The next morning, they were startled awake a certain pair of young dwarves crashing in, expecting to find only their uncle.

“Who is that with Uncle Thorin?” Kili asked.

“Is that—“ began Fili.

“It _is!_ ” exclaimed Kili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of the House on the Slope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this just kind of popped into my head and I'm not really sure where it came from so yeah

**561, Fifth Age of Arda**

“Momma, tell us the story of the house on the hill again!” pleaded Donel.

“Please?” asked Mina.

“I suppose I have enough time for a quick story,” said Thalia. “Come over here and settle down.”

The two dwarflings scrambled over to their mother, climbing into her lap and settling in to listen to one of their favorite stories.

_Many, many years ago, near the end of the Third Age, the kingdom of Erebor was at the height of it’s glory. It was prosperous, all who lived there were happy._

_It was ruled by Thrór, King Under the Mountain._

_Now Thrór’s treasuries were among the greatest in Middle-earth, filled with jewels and gold of all kinds—but there was one gem valued above all._

_The Arkenstone._

_It was called the heart of the mountain, and Thrór treasured it. He had it mounted above his throne, and would allow no one save himself to touch it. It corrupted him, making him sick with lust for gold, making him tell the dwarves of his kingdom to dig deeper, find more, more, more!_

_Soon he was too sick with this ‘gold lust’ to do anything except wander his treasuries, gazing at the spoils the mountain had offered him._

_All this wealth had attracted the attention of something greatly feared, even to this day—a dragon._

_Now the dragon this attracted—Smaug—wasn’t particularly great, old, or powerful, but dragons need to be none of those three to be fearsome creatures. Their voice holds great power, and few can resist. If that fails, they use brute strength and the fire they breath to gather what they want._

_When Smaug arrived, they were unprepared._

_Their armies had grown lax since there was no one on the throne in a fit state to command them. They did not stand a chance._

_They fought, valiantly, but they never stood a chance._

_Even if the elves had not turned away, they would not have been able to defeat a dragon._

_Erebor became known as the Lonely Mountain, abandoned and given a wide berth by all._

_It was empty of all save a dragon and its hoard for nearly two hundred years—until Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thrór, began a quest to take it back._

_He twelve of the most loyal and brave dwarves he could find before going to Gandalf the Grey for help finding the fourteenth member of the company—you see, they were superstitious and didn’t want to start a quest with thirteen members._

_Gandalf recommended an old friend of his—Bilbo Baggins of the Shire._

_Bilbo was the reluctant hero of the tale, rescuing Thorin’s company many times and playing an important part in the desolation of Smaug—but there was one other notable thing he did._

_He fell in love with Thorin, rightful King Under the Mountain and heir to the throne of Durin._

_They courted during much of the quest, and many believe that Thorin would have taken Bilbo as his consort had it not been for the battle that cost Thorin his life._

_Thorin, along with his sister-sons and countless others, perished in the Battle of Five Armies._

_He died a hero’s death, standing over his nephews until the end._

_After the battle, Bilbo, who had also fought valiantly in the battle, refused to leave Erebor. He had a home built on the slopes where he lived in almost total solitude, allowing only those few dwarves who had gone on the quest to visit him. Around the house he cultivated one of the most beautiful gardens any one had ever seen—many had said it was just as beautiful as the elven gardens of old._

_He lived in his little cottage on the slope, often just sitting and watching and waiting, for fifty years._

_Fifty years to the day from when Thorin had died, Bilbo too departed this world._

_His last words were “I’m finally coming for you, Thorin.”_

_He left instructions that the descendants of those on the quest were the only ones to be allowed to tend the house and its garden—it has remained that way to this day._

“To this day they remain among the most beautiful in Middle-earth,” finished Thalia. “Now, I have work I need to do—you two run along.”

“Yes, mama,” they chorused, before running outside to resume playing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This will be the last thing I post before going to Paris, so don't expect anything from me until April 7th at the earliest.  
> This was inspired by a post on tumblr but I'm too lazy to go find it again so yeah...

“Uncle, why didn’t you ever marry?” asked Frodo.

“I almost did, once,” Bilbo responded. “But that was a long time ago.”

“Really? Who? Where did they go?”

“A king. He had to leave to go far away,” said Bilbo, images and memories that had been suppressed for so long once again floating to the surface and flooding his mind.

_Dark hair and bright eyes._

_Feeling safer than he had ever felt when he was around._

_Promises made in the dead of night._

_Seeing him cornered and knowing there was no way he could save him this time._

_Watching him fall._

Bilbo shook his head, banishing the memories once more.

“Why didn’t you marry someone else after he left?” Frodo asked.

“Because no one can ever replace him. No one will ever love me as completely as he did—he may have been overprotective at times, but he loved with all of his being,” said Bilbo. “And after him, I know I’ll never love another.”

“Do you think you’ll get to see him again?”

“One day, I think I will,” said Bilbo. “I dearly hope I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I can go back to having a mental breakdown because of math. fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo sleeps alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck so bad at summaries anyways here I'm not sure where this came from.

Bilbo had never quite gotten used to sleeping by himself again.

It was amazing how quickly he had become accustomed to the warmth of another pressed up against him every night, especially considering how little he and Thorin had shared an actual bed.

He found himself longing for the warmth of Thorin’s breath on his neck, the constant security his arms offered, the reassurance that he would always be there when Bilbo woke up.

He missed the things they whispered in the night.

Most of all, he missed the promises they had made.

He had made Thorin swear that he wouldn’t die, that he would bury Bilbo because Bilbo couldn’t live without him. Thorin, in turn, had made him swear that they would go together, because they weren’t really two separate people now—they were one entity, and one could not exist without the other.

They had sworn never to leave each other, and now those promises had been broken.

Thorin had gone, lost to a fight against the sickness that plagued his forebears, leaving Bilbo alone for many years.

But maybe, just maybe, one day Bilbo would no longer sleep alone.

Maybe, just maybe, there would be a joyous reunion on the white shores of a far off place.

Maybe, just maybe, new promises would be made, never to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
